


Darkness Beneath

by SunSparkStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Original Character(s), Post Season 8, Sad Backstory, idek yet tbh, ofc depression, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSparkStar/pseuds/SunSparkStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean runs into an old friend and things get weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> BASICALLY  
> Im very sorry i havent updated "Not Belonging at Home", ive hit a writers block and have put that aside for now. HOWEVER, me and my friend Emma have been writing this Supernatural fic for you guys and we will try and keep it updated often for you.  
> PLEASE DONT KILL ME I LOVE YOU

The party was, in a word, terrifying to Emma. She rubbed her bare arms nervously, eyes flicking around the busy room. Pinpricks of fear trailed their way down her back and she swallowed, wetting dry lips and allowing her body to slump against the wall. It was tough, being sociable, she decided with a small frown lining her face. The girl watched as strangers laughed, danced, had fun. And there were the two men in the corner. Talking quietly, urgently. They were cute, she noticed. Brothers, maybe? She hoped they weren't together. Conflicted thoughts crossed Emma's mind; should she go over there? They didn't seem like they wanted to be approached. Then again, neither did she. She pondered for a moment, and was about to walk away when the two men began to move. She watched curiously; and then she saw the hint of metal glint agaonst the light from the taller man's pocket and panic set in. Urgently, Emma searched for her friend, eventually finding her from across the room; dark hair scraped back into a cute bun, eyes shining like they always did. Emma edged across the room to greet Sol.

"Dude," she hissed, tugging at the corner of her sleeve.

"what's up buttercup?" Sol turned around with a drink in hand and a mischievous smirk across her mouth. Emma looked disapprovingly and then smiled.

"Look." She pointed to the two men who saunted over to the drinks table, the taller one with handsin pockets looked around awkwardly, as if he was in a hurry. Anxious. The shorter man, who had a dark leather jacket one and a mouth full of food, had already got a plate in hand filled with food. 

"Huh.." Sol looked with curiosity and thought. "I swear to god ive seen these men before."

"No, see..." Emma bit her lip, raking a hand through short hair nervously.  
She watched as the taller guy spun, watching as the tiniest hint of metal glinted in the dimly lit room once more. "There!" she resisted the urge to point dramatically. "Not many people bring silver knives to parties, do they?" Emma folded her arms, her initial fear gone and replaced with something more like curiosity. Desperation to know the truth; it was a common trait in the girl. She watched the two men avidly; what on earth were they doing here? Emma turned to her friend expectantly, watching closely for her reaction. 

Dean looked around the room with a mouth full of food and saw the two girls that seemed to be much more rigid than the rest of the people in the room. He placed his food down and nudged his brother with his elbow. "Dude," He swallowed and gestured to them. "Weve been spotted."  
Sam glanced up, eyes following Dean's until they landed on the two girls from across the room. "Ah, hell," Sam frowned deeply. "You found the Shifter yet? Time to hurry things up," he rubbed at his jaw, relaxing his face and turning away from the two girls.

 

Emma bit her lip, turning to Sol curiously. "What the hell are they doing here?" She muttered. Sol looked almost nostalgic. That was odd.

"I think I know exactly why theyre here." Sol put down her drink and watched the two men walk off slowly. "Come on." She marched off, leaving Emma confused and worried. 

"Come on where?!" She shouted after her. Emma stood for a moment, then resigned and started to follow her friend. "Hey, wait up!"

"Sol, slow down," Emma insisted. She broke into a jog to catch up, slowing when she reached her friends side. "What's going on?"

"I knew something was up when they walked in." She glided around corners, being careful not to be too obvious that she was following these strangers. "Fuck sake."

"I think I know exactly why theyre here." Sol put down her drink and watched the two men walk off slowly. "Come on." She marched off, leaving Emma confused and worried. 

"Come on where?!" She shouted after her. Emma stood for a moment, then resigned and started to follow her friend. "Hey, wait up!" 

"Sol, slow down," Emma insisted. She broke into a jog to catch up, slowing when she reached her friends side. "What's going on?" 

"I knew something was up when they walked in." She glided around corners, being careful not to be too obvious that she was following these strangers. "Fuck sake." 

"Do you..." Emma bit her lip, before speaking, "Know them? You seem like you do, and this is just me being nosy, but..." words fell silent from her lips as the two men stopped down the hall from them. The shorter one knelt, picking easily at a lock. So not only did they have a weapon, probably more than one, they were also experts at breaking and entering. If Sol did know htem...that'd be an interesting story to tell.

"Ill explain later, promise, okay?" She said in a low whisper. Sol nodded and walked over to the door and slowly opened it.  
The two men were stood over what appeared to be an unconscious...thing. Okay, if Sol did know these people, Emma would have to find new friends. She glared over at Sol.

"What. The hell!?" she mouthed angrily, too afraid to speak up.

"Job done?" The shorter man asked, cleaning a crimson blade that gleamed silver when he was done cleaning it. 

"Job done," the other man nodded slowly. He wiped a bloody hand on the inside of his jacket, before turning. "Now, shall we-" the man's jaw dropped as his eyes fell on the two girls standing in the doorway.

"Call the police?" Emma piped up, huffing out an awkward laugh. She glanced over at Sol panic flaring in her eyes. Yes, because being polite in the faces of two murderers was the best thing to do. "Uh, hello. Please don't kill us?" she tried again, grinning nervously.  
Sighing, Sol crossed her arms and looked at the shorter man. "I just cant seem to shake you can I, Dean Winchester?" I smirk lined her lips. "Nice to see you too sweetcheeks." The man named Dean chuckled and seemed to relax a bit.  
Sam glanced over at his brother in shock. "You know her?" Sam quirked a brow in indignation. Of course the older Winchester did. He knew at least one girl in every state. Which was...an achievement, to say the least. 

"You know when you got in a pissy with me when i saved you at that church n all?" Sam raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "Ah-yeah. Anyway. I worked with her to find a way to kill Abbadon before i went you." 

"Dude, you literally let an angel patrol around inside me-never mind," Sam sighed, frowning again. "So she helped you find Cain?" he narrowed his eyes, studying the girl curiously. 

"And I helped find Crowley, who found you the blade." Shifting her weight she put out her right hand. "Soleil Alice Sparks. A pleasure to meet you, Sam." 

"Uh, you too..." he took the girl's hand gingerly, a light frown still lining his face. His eyes fell on the blonde (im blonde in this and idec xD) hovering in the doorway. She kind of looked terrified. "And who're you?"

"Right now, I have no idea," Emma laughed shakily again. She glanced over at Sol, "Cain? Crowley? Sweetie, I'm a little confused right now," she bit her lip anxiously, leaning heavily against the doorframe as if to support her body weight.

"Yeah lets get home before we talk about this, Em." Walking over to Emma, she looked at Dean. "You wouldnt give us a ride would you?"

"Of course, cars parked not far" He smiled and walked on.

"Uh, no," Emma said firmly. "We;re doing this here. Now," she crossed her arms, setting her jaw and stepping forward. 

"Fine. When i went away for three months i was this guy." She pointed a thumb at Dean. "I used to know his friend, Bobby, a long time ago. Bobby taught me a few things and I used them to help dean save this moose. Crowley is the current king of hell. Cain is THE Cain. After they got the blade i lost touch with Dean. Yes, there is a hell." 

"So...yep, that really clears things up," Emma muttered, sarcasm dripping from her tone. Glancing up at the three, she swallowed, glancing down at the body. "And what's that?" she asked, eyebrow raised. 

"That, my dear, is what we call a shapeshifter. Mess, horrible creatures." Sol glanced at the body then back to Emma. "How do you sound *MORE* british than when we last met?" Dean turned to Sol with a quizzical look. " "Maybe because my accent rocks and you missed it." Dean chuckled and glanced at the ground. 

Sam tilted his head, eyes flicking from Sol to Dean. His gaze fell on the slightly paler than healthy blonde girl from across the room and swallowed. "Do you maybe want to carry this on back at the bunker? No offence, uh, Em, but you don't look so hot," Sam tried for a smile. "It's Emma. And I'm not going in a car with you," she replied shortly.This was...so confusing. Hell. Demons? Fucking shapeshifters? Emma wanted to throw up. 

"You can trust us," Sam encouraged, "We *did* just kill a shapeshifter," 

Emma snorted. "Yeah, because I really believe you at this point," there was a slight pause, before she nodded reluctantly, glancing at Sol. "Thanks for telling me everything," she snapped, before her voice softened, "Secrets aren't really my thing. Were you ever gonna tell me?" 

"Well yeah but I didnt want you to not believe me, I was gonna tell you today after the party because of all the strange murders. *However* these two turned up and, well, here we are. These two took care of it. Now. Can we go to the bunker, Im hungry." Sol looked with a silly innocence plastered on her face. Em stood shocked. "They have a sexy carrrr" Dean chuckled. Emma couldn't help a smile drift over her face. 

"You are...incorrigible," she chuckled. The usage of the word drew a chuckle from the taller man, Sam. "Wait, um," Emma glanced back at the room, "Did you not maybe want to burn the body? Hide it?" she glanced over at the men skeptically. 

"Oh yeah." Dean looked over to his brother. "What?" "I did the last one!" 

"Ah, no, no i always get the gross ones, youre doing this one." Sam looked at Dean with a look of pure sarcasm. Dean raised a fist above his palm. Sam rolled his eyes and they both beat down three times on their palms. Dean stopped making with two fingers and Sam with a fist. "Damnit!" Dean walked away from the door and towards the melting body. "Ill get the car started, come out when youre ready, dude." 

"I hate you." 

Emma watched with mild amusement at the pair. They reminded her of...well, of her and Sol. That was odd. She glanced cross at the girl, who seemed pretty relaxed at teh situation at hand. It was weird. 

"You two will never grow up." She smiled and followed the tall Winchester.  
Sol had missed them. Well, Dean. In the three months she had been working with him, they had hunted demons AND angels. He had showed her what her parents did. Jumping from bar to bar was always what they did on the odd free night. The night they could waste. She remembered what he looked like when John was still alive and used to come and ask Bobby for help. Dean always looked...stern. Like a soldier. But when she was with him in those three month he looked okay for once.

 

Emma slumped against the window of the car, head resting on a cool palm glumly. Her eyes flicked over to the girl st beside her, the two stern faces in the front seat. *What am I doing?!* she wanted to scream,but words would not form in her throat. Eventually, she spoke. "So, there are demons. Does that mean there are, what. Angels too? Ghosts? The bloody tooth fairy?" Again, sarcasm laced her tone as she spoke into the silence. 

Her friend chuckled. "Yes, angels, although not as you would think, ghosts are common and even tooth fairies. Dean doesn't get on with fairies. Do you Dean?" She looked over at the driver. "Shut it, we don't talk about that."

"You get the idea, pretty much every monster you read about as a child, they've killed at some point." 

"Well that's, basically," Emma swallowed, "Basically ruined my childhood, cheers," she tried for a smile, "So you boys have done this all your life, then?" 

"Ever since we were kids. Our dad kind of made us. Sam tried to go to Stanford but I kinda came and screwed that up." Dean seemed to adjust his seat, this was a sensitive subject and wasn't pleasant to talk about on either of their parts.  
Emma nodded slowly; the tension was slightly awkward, to say the least. The two men had...suffering in their eyes. They looked like they'd been through Hell and back; and with everything she had heard today, that wasn't too hard to believe. The girl sighed, resting her head against the cool glass. 

*AT THE BUNKER* 

"Do you have any, uh," Emma frowned, eyes flicking around the frankly awesome bunker. "Books? On the Supernatural. I'd appreciate some proof," 

"Sam, Ima leave this one to you." Sol through her jacket on the nearest couch and went straight to the fridge. "You are a nerd after all." "Excu- ah never mind." Sam turned to Emma and smiled slightly. "Follow me."  
The pair walked down the winding halls, their footsteps echoing in the dim passage. "How do you not get lost in here?" Emma laughed softly, eyes scanning with appreciation around the rooms. 

"You'd be surprised," Sam chuckled, turning another corner. "Here we are," 

"Bloody hell," Emma breathed. The library, was, in a word, impressive. Rows and rows of books lined each wall, the aroma of aged leather and typing filling the girl with a serenity that only came with complete peace. She spun, taking in each an every inch of the tremendous library. "And this is-" 

"-All about the supernatural," Sam finished with a smile, "Everything you need to know about everything is here," he finished, "It's nice to see someone so in love with libraries as I am," Emma's smile widened and she picked up a book, entitled

"Greek Mythology and Lore," it appeared well thumbed, the pages yellowing with age. This bunker must have been used for generations. "You can't have read all of these," she turned to him, absently thumbing through the aged leather. 

"Getting there," he replied with a smirk. 

 

*meanwhile in the living room place and deans man cave*

 

Dean placed his duffel down on his bed and sighed in relief that he was home. Striding over to the mirror he looked at a  
small photograph carefully wedged in the corner. It was him, bobby and Sol all with a beer, all adorned with a smile.  
He smiled and walked out into the living room and saw Sol sitting on the couch he had bought reading something with a beer in hand. 

 

*flashback* 

 

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" She pointed the gun to the intruder of her motel room and examined him. She swore to god she knew him, who was he?  
"ANSWER ME!"

"calm down, sweet cheeks." He raised his hands in surrender. "I'm dean winchester, you don't remember me well but I know what you know and I need your help."

"Dean who? Help with what?" She began to lower her gun and lowered her stance. "How do you know me? And more importantly how the fuck did you find me." 

"Bobby singer, your mom used to drop you off when she was in america. Bobby has been keeping an on you. I asked him he found you and here I am. I need your help with some Leviathans." He moved slowly towards her with calm steps and a soft face.

"Okay then, seems I have to if those bastards are involved." 

 

*flashback over*


End file.
